granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
A Slice of Summer
A Slice of Summer is a scenario event. A loyalty character joins you at the start, and progressing through the story unlocks free quests and raid bosses. Free Quests Raid Bosses *TweetDeck **Lv30 ウオノタユウ *Charge Attacks ** Life Tide: Gain Attack UP, Double Attack Rate UP, Defense DOWN. ** Raging Wave: Randomly hits allies with water and earth damage 4 times. Used during Overdrive. *TweetDeck **Lv50 守畏禍 *Skills ** Seed Cannon: Deals low Earth damage in multiple hits (~5?) to all allies. *Charge Attacks ** Ultimate Headbutt: Deals Earth damage to a single target and removes all buffs. Used during Overdrive, used as a trigger under 50% HP. ** Devastating Blow: Deals Earth damage over 8 hits to random allies and inflicts Blindfolded (HP hidden, Charge Attack sealed, attacks random targets, attacks are no longer elemental). *Power Unleashed ** Charge Diamonds decrease from 3 to 2. After defeating a Rising Sunfish or Custos Citrullus that you summon, there is a low chance to unlock a one-time, Nightmare-difficulty, solo quest. The first time this quest is completed, you earn 1 Blue Sky Crystal. *Skills ** ?? *Charge Attacks ** ?? Daily Missions Beginning on 17:00 JST (01:00 PDT), August 4, 2016, players have a daily event mission. Supporting 5 event raids earns the following rewards: * Sea Jewel x3 (until 05:00 JST, August 6, 2016) * Mind's Eye Blindfold x3 (starting 05:00 JST, August 6, 2016) * 50 Crystals This mission resets at 05:00 JST (13:00 PDT). Event Rewards New Character Jin, SR Wind character, requires 750 loyalty to permanently join you after the event ends. Event Limited Items * Custos Citrullus, Earth summon ** Earth +40% ATK and -5% HP * Bamboo Spear, Earth Spear ** Normal medium boost to Earth HP * Wood Bow, Earth Bow ** Normal medium boost to Earth Double Attack Rate * Wood Sword, Earth Katana ** Normal big boost to Earth ATK Token Draw Box Collect Earth Tokens by completing quests and defeating raid bosses. Spend 2 tokens to draw from the fixed-content reward box. Once Custos Citrullus is drawn, you may reset the box. Starting with the fourth drawbox, you can only reset the box once it is completely empty. Battle Badge Honor Collection Collect honor by completing quests and defeating raid bosses. When certain amounts of honor is accumulated, earn rewards. The number used to gauge each player's contribution to a raid boss is also called honor; the amount of event honor earned per raid boss is equal to the amount of contribution honor accumulated plus a static bonus amount based on whether you started the raid or joined as support. Challenge Battle: "Enter the Melon" Guests: Narmaya (Summer), JJ (Summer), Jin (Wind), Lunalu (Summer) Completion reward: Blue Sky Crystal This is an easy Challenge Battle. Use Narmaya's 1st and 2nd abilities liberally, as well as JJ's 2nd ability and Lunalu's 2nd ability. If you are in a crew with the 20% Charge Gauge effect active, you can use Jin's 1st ability followed by his 2nd, otherwise you will have to use his 2nd then wait a turn to activate his 1st. When Custos Citrullus is in Overdrive, wait until Jin is at 110% Charge Gauge and Lunalu is 100% (so hopefully Narmaya and JJ are both at 100% as well), then use Lunalu's 1st ability followed by Jin's 3rd ability. This should give them both Overdrive Assassin, so your Chain Burst should do significant damage, if not putting the boss in Break mode immediately. Once the boss is in Break mode, activate Narmaya's 3rd ability to give her Break Assassin and the boss should be dead, or very close to it. Trailer Click the image below to play the trailer. 400px|link=http://game-a5.granbluefantasy.jp/assets_en/sound/voice/eventbanner_044_wheq9fhthb.mp3 Guide